Ginny and Her Beaux
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: While she yearns for another, another yearns for her. Who will she choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine! It belongs to JK Rowling! This is purely FICTION! Have fun reading! XD**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny's the youngest of her family. Naturally, everyone in her family dotes on her. Maybe a bit too much. Her brothers were often protective of her. They would occasionally ask her where she's going, with who, and till when, even though they know that she's fully capable of handling the danger herself. But tonight she would finally break free because it's her 18th birthday. Tonight is the start of her freedom!

But... instead of partying, Ginny stands around, looking bored, while people around her are shaking their heads off.

"Ginny!" Ginny turned and saw a girl with an eye-catching pair of glasses. The girl waved enthusiastically and Ginny waved back, not so enthusiastically.

Luna arrived by her side. "Luna," Ginny acknowledged. She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "It's a special night, isn't it?"

"It is. I'm just bored. I thought it would be much more exciting," said Ginny with her chin resting upon her hands.

"How?! We're in a bar full of hot wizards! Music's pumpin' loud!" Luna eyed an attractive male as he walked pass them.

"I don't know," Ginny answered, shrugging.

"Where's Harry?"

"He had to finish up his paperwork for Kingsley."

"How are you and Harry?"

"Still the same. I know I feel something special for him, but I don't know if he feels something special for me too."

"How about the rest of your family?"

"Well, I told them I wanted to spend my birthday alone this year and that we could celebrate it together later.

"Well, tonight is your 18th birthday... Nevermind them! Let's get a drink or two to start," Luna stated. She knocked a knuckle or two on the bar counter. That raised the attention of the bartender.

"What may I get for you two beautiful, young ladies?" the bartender asked while polishing a few glasses. The bartender stared a few seconds before resuming his job.

"Five shots of tequila, please!" Luna yelled, feeling daring. She's got this glint in her eye that'll make people around her shiver.

The bartender looked at Ginny. "You're sure?"

Ginny nodded. She just want to get the boredom out of her system. And she, herself was feeling a bit daring too.

But the outcome after the five tequila shots was not exactly what Ginny desired...

There they were, dancing frantically, in the middle of the dance floor. Guys and gals were egging them on as they both peel their outer layer of clothes off. Guys wolf-whistled them. Girls screamed in excitement.

Ginny was down to only her tank top and miniskirt. Her hands were pulling the hem of her tank top up when she felt a hand on her arm. Ginny looked up and saw the bartender from earlier. He covered her up and tried to find her disrobed clothing around the dance floor but to no avail.

He led her from the dance floor back to the bar counter and sat her down.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny drunkenly. She put her head down on the cool counter. The coolness felt so good against her hot face. She could stay there all night.

"Come on, let's go." The bartender wraps his arms around her and walks toward the entrance.

"Luna?" Ginny turned and searched. Blond hair? She squinted to see better. "Luna!" Giggling, she waved in Ginny's direction with a drink in her hand, surrounded by guys. "Bye!"

"Where are you going?" asked Luna.

"I don't know." Ginny looked up questioningly into the bartender's eyes.

"My place," answered the bartender. They disapparated on the spot before Luna could ask furthermore.

"Hm? He seems familiar. Oh well!" Luna turns back to the party. "Yay!"

* * *

><p>Blaise, fresh out of the shower with only a towel around his hips and one around his neck, made his way over to the sofa where he left Ginny. Wand in hand, he levitated Ginny into his bedroom and on the bed. Ginny immediately dove under the covers. He brushed her hair out of her face but paused his actions when Ginny whispered out Harry's name, commanding him to kiss her. He plopped down next to her with his hand to his forehead as he thought about earlier.<p>

Flashback:

_'Just another boring day,' he thought as he wipe down glasses. Customers gave him lousy tips. 'I should just quit this job. I don't even know why I applied for it. I have enough inheritance from mother.' Knock. Knock. He took a deep breath and put on a big smile._

_"What may I get for you two beautiful, young ladies?" In an instant, he recognized the girls from his school. Not necessary from his year, but definitely his school. He'd remember that blazing red hair from anywhere. He also remembers his crush on the girl. The girl with the dirty blond hair? Not so much except that she's a bit on the loony side. That's what Draco had said anyway._

_"Five shots of tequila, please!"_

_"You sure?" Ginny nodded. _

_Not half an hour later, he witnessed the two girls dancing their arses off. Even Blaise feels shameful of their dance moves and that's saying something. Eventually Blaise had enough. He left his bar counter._

_"Hey! I want a martini! Hey! Are you listening to me?" Blaise paid the customer no attention._

_"Zabini, where are you going? If you leave your post, I'll fire you immediately!" His manager was blazing mad but Blaise kept walking. "That's it. You're fired. Don't even bother coming back for your paycheck."_

_"Fine! I don't need it anyway," he hollered back. When he reached Ginny, he covered her up. 'Where is the other girl?' he wondered._

_"Luna?" Ginny searched before she finally spotted her. "Luna! Bye," she cried in delight._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I don't know." The drunk girl in my arms looked into my eyes questioningly._

_"My place." When he disapparated, he thought about coming back for the other girl as he can't disapparate with two disoriented girls in his arms without the danger of splinching himself and the girls._

_Upon arrival at his flat, Ginny threw up on him when the spinning became too intense. "Ahh! My clothes!" He laid her down on the couch. Ginny giggled. Blaise went into his room and came back. He changed Ginny out of her vomit-soaked clothes and into the more comfortable clothes from his closet. 'I need a shower,' thought Blaise. 'These clothes stinks.'_

_In the shower Blaise scrubbed hard to get the smell out of his skin but to no avail. "Just this once," sighed Blaise as he took out the body wash and shampoo that his mother sent him. "Smell fruity. Smell fresh. Smell mouth-watering. Huh. Interesting slogan. Here goes!"_

Back to the present:

"Why is it always him?" Blaise groaned. He seems to have forgotten something. 'If I had forgotten it, it wouldn't be that important,' he thought as he slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

><p>Over the night, Blaise somehow managed to roll over in his sleep without his towel slipping away from him and onto Ginny. Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, still half asleep, and drowsily embrace his warm body.<p>

Hours went by, and at long last, rays of sunlight hits Ginny in the eyes. Her hands came up to shield her eyes from the blinding sun. Ginny tries to sit up but find that she couldn't. A heavy weight on top of her prevented her from doing so. Ginny paused in her actions.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no," Ginny kept on mumbling like a mantra. "This can't be. No." She carefully pushed him off to the side and saw that, luckily, she still had clothes on. Unfortunately, those clothes were not what she wore when she headed out last night. Trying to remember how she got here Ginny searched through the clothes.

"Groping yourself so early in the morning?" Ginny blushed madly before becoming furious.

"You!" She pointed a finger at him. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Calm down." He stretched. "I am Blaise. You're at my flat and you're here because you were too drunk on your arse to go home."

"Oh, so you decided that the next best thing to do was to bring me to your flat and change me out of my clothes? Thank you so much!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Woman, you threw up all over yourself and me. I _had_ to change you. Those clothes didn't look too comfortable anyway. So yeah, you _should _thank me. You're welcome!" Blaise argued back. Suddenly Ginny perked up.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Who?"

"The girl who I went there with?"

"Oh, so that's what I forgot."

"It's not a what but a who. Now where is she?" She picked a pillow off the bed and hit him.

"Oof. How the heck do I know? Last I saw her was at the bar dancing. I was going to go get her and come back when _someone_ had vomited all over me. Then I had a shower. When I went to sleep last night, I have already more or less forgotten about her.

"Ugh! How could she abandon me?! How could she let me go with you?! I thought friends were supposed to stick together. Quit laughing, you git!" Ginny threw a pillow at him, but he caught it before it could even reach him. "I'm leaving!"

"Where are you going? We had such a good time last night." 'That bastard's smirking! He thinks this is funny,' Ginny thought. 'Calm down, Ginny. Ignore him. This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare.' Ginny tried to calm herself down. No matter how much she wanted to kill him, she can't. What would Harry think of her? He can't have a girlfriend that's a murderer. To-be-girlfriend anyway.

"Where are my clothes?"

"It's in the dryer."

"Dryer? You know you can dry with your wand, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware, but I like to use the dryer."

"... Whatever."

"Ya sure you don't want breakfast before leaving?"

"I'm not hung-" Immediately, there's a growl from Ginny's stomach.

"You were saying?"

Ginny growlingly dropped down on the chair and began eating while imagining Blaise as a giant fly. "I hope you don't think we're friends now. Because we're not! Got it?"

"Of course not." Blaise sat happily across the table from Ginny, watching her gorge down food. 'Like brother, like sister.' he thought.

"Stop watching me, you creep!" The rest of breakfast was ate in silence. Ginny found the dryer, changed into her clothes, and left.

**RATE & REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine! It belongs to JK Rowling! This is purely FICTION! Have fun reading! XD**

**Chapter 2**

"Luna," Ginny harshly whispered. "How could you do that to me?" She looked around their table to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation.

"Do what to you?" Luna innocently tilted her head to one side. She took a sip of her drink and set it back down. "Yummy."

"Let me go home with that bloke, that's what!" she said, still whispering. Ginny's hands gripped the side of the table.

"Oooh. Did anything happened?" Ginny saw a spark in her eyes.

"No!" Other customers turned their way. 'Oops,' thought Ginny. "And it's a good thing that nothing happened," she said, this time a little quieter.

"Still waiting for Harry, huh?" Luna stirred her drink slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you really should go out more."

"Huh?"

"There are other men that exists besides Harry."

"I know that!" Ginny started to get frustrated. "What are you trying to say?" Ginny asked, but Luna said nothing more. She just sat there, smiling and sipping her drink quietly.

* * *

><p>"Of course there are other men that exists besides Harry. How did she think <em>we<em> exist? Out of thin air?" Hugging a throw pillow on her sofa, Ginny thought about what Luna said. "I know that." She hugged the throw pillow just a bit tighter. "I just... like Harry...a bit more." And just like that, Ginny fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Over here." Ginny waved her arm about when she saw him walked through the door.<p>

"Sorry. Did you wait long?" Harry settled down onto the seat across from Ginny's.

"Not really." She waited for him for over an hour. "What do you want to eat?"

Skimming the menu, Harry said, "You can choose. We are celebrating your birthday after all." Ginny smiled. A waiter walked over.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes, may we have this?" She pointed to a picture of a delicious plate of steak for two.

"Ah, the Lovers' Special. It's one of our house specialty. Any drink or dessert?" Ginny almost spurted out her glass of water when the waiter mentioned 'the Lovers' Special.' She thought it was just a normal plate of mouth-watering steak. "Ah...Um..."

"We're not like that, but we'll still take it. Also, we'll take a bottle of champagne and two slices of chocolate fudge cake. That'll be all." Ginny felt disappointed that Harry would deny it that quickly. "You okay? You don't look so well."

"Ahahaha. What are you talking about? I'm feeling fine." Ginny hoped that he would be convinced enough by putting up the biggest smile. "Don't worry so much." She playfully punched Harry on the arm. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was..."

* * *

><p>"...Blaise."<p>

"..."

"Blaise. Yoohoo! Are you in there?" Draco knocked his forehead a couple times.

"...What- What are you doing? Knock it off!" Blaise shoved Draco's hand away.

"What are you looking at?" Draco followed Blaise's eyes. "The youngest Weasley and Potter?"

"It's nothing." Blaise had been watching them since Harry first arrived. He had only been glancing at Ginny once in a while before Harry came.

"I just happened to remember a _certain_ someone here that used to have a huge crush on the youngest Weasley," Draco teased.

"It wasn't that big of a crush."

"Mate, she was all you could talk about for months on end. Nott and them were going crazy."

"Did I really talked about her that much?" asked Blaise timidly.

"It seemed like it was your mission to fill asylums all over the world by making people go crazy. You were constantly voicing out how she was 'Oh! So beautiful!' and she has 'Oh! Such lovely voice!.'"

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry spent the time waiting talking about what they've been up to. Twenty minutes passed before the steak finally came.<p>

"Oh boy! I can't wait to try this." Just as Ginny and Harry was about to dig in, Harry's wand inside his pocket blinked furiously. Ginny knew what this meant.

"Sorry, Ginny, work is calling for me. Happy belated birthday!" Harry hastily placed a kiss on her cheek and left. Ginny is, once again, left alone. Tears are ready to burst out of her eyes, but Ginny held them in.

"Oh... I'm so... hungry," Ginny said between broken, quiet sobs and started eating.

* * *

><p>"Look. She's crying. Seems like Potter broke her poor, little heart. Go comfort her. It's your chance to be the knight in shining armor." Draco starts pushing him towards Ginny's table.<p>

"Who's that?" Blaise said while struggling to maintain his balance.

"How the hell do I know? I heard it from Hermione."

"When did it became Hermione?"

"None of your business. Now, go!" Draco gave one last push. Blaise stumbled but quickly regained his posture.

"May I join you?"

* * *

><p>Ginny looked up at the source of the voice. "You again?" She tried to sniff her sobs back in. "Hey! I didn't say you could sit down."<p>

"Eh, I was getting tired standing up. Might as well sit down." Ginny was tired of arguing so she let it be.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise catched Draco from the corner of his eye leaving and wishing him luck.

"I was with a friend."

"A date?"

"No. I was with Draco."

"Malfoy? ...Do you swing that way?"

"No! I have too much of an appreciation for females. Besides, he's got Granger. What does he need me for?"

"He's dating Hermione? This is news to me."

"They're even calling each other by first names now. That's a big step for them." Ginny didn't say anything. "Hey, I'm kind of hungry. Mind if I have some?"

"Go ahead. I was going to share it with Harry anyway. This meal is made for two." Silence. The waiter came by with the champagne and the two slices of chocolate fudge cake.

"I swear it was a different guy," mumbled the waiter as he walked away.

"Let's drink some champagne." Blaise began pouring the champagne into two glasses.

"You're not trying to get me drunk, are you?" Ginny said as a joke. Tension broken.

Blaise chuckled. "No. After the last time, I think I've learn my lesson."

"What happened last time anyway?"

"You and Looney drank some tequila, got on the dance floor, and started dancing and stripteasing. I saved your arse back there. If I hadn't stop you, who knows what might've happen?"

"Sorry for yelling at you back then." Ginny took a deep breath. "Alright! The past is in the past. To a new beginning!" Ginny raised her glass to Blaise.

"Cheers." Half an hour passed and they've almost finished the entire bottle. Ginny was only a tiny bit tipsy. A tiny bit.

"Sorry about Potter."

"Don't be. Everyone has their own priorities. Oh, what am I saying? I'm not even his girlfriend. How could I be in his priorities?"

"You don't know that. You could be," inserted Blaise.

"No. I'm pretty sure. Let me count it off for you. First, there's work. Second, there's work. Third, there's work. I probably won't even make it to the top 100. No, the top 50..." Ginny kept on rambling.

"How about we don't talk about Potter?"

"You started first!" Ginny pouted and put her head down on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I think you've had enough. Let's get you home." Ginny only mumbled in response. "Damn. I still don't know where the Burrow is." He paid the bill and supported Ginny to an alleyway behind the restaurant to apparate home.

**RATE & REVIEW**


End file.
